


Blackout

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: Nothing to worry about.Just an unimportant bug.Nothing that needed fixing.(Connor blacks out during a case and Hank is just a tiny bit concerned)





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been wanting to write a fic for dbh for a while now. I decided to start with a short story that ended up a little longer than I intended. I wrote this to figure out how to write these two before starting with the story that I have planned. There is no real world building here bcs I wanna keep that for the other story.  
> This can be read as either Hank/Connor or just them having a strong emotional bond. Whatever you prefer.  
> Pls enjoy :D

_ ** error ** _  
  
The letters flashed red against the black background.  
  
_ ** no ** _ ** access ** _  
  
Connor frowned slightly,his fingers twitching as if searching for something to occupy them. His eyes remained firmly closed.  
  
_ ** error ** _  
  
The message returned after his second attempt to access the program.  
  
_ ** no ** _ ** access ** _  
  
_ Nervous? _   
  
Uneasy.  
  
This was probably the best way to describe his...new found feelings right now. There was no need to worry,though.  
  
  


Not...yet.  
  
  


Connor's eyes moved slightly under his eyelids as he approached another path to enter the program.  
  
_ ** error ** _  
  
The letters were a bright red, a stark contrast against the empty void.  
  
_ ** access ** _ ** denied ** _  
  
He had to admit that he was not overly eager to see Amanda again. However, this was not about her. The main issue here was the problem of not being able to access the garden - at all.  
  
The garden was a space created by CyberLife to make it possible for him to communicate with them in a fast and easy way. Him not being able to access said gateway only meant that his strings to CyberLife had been cut off by them.  
  
He was a deviant now.  
  
He was no use to them anymore.  
  
At least not like they had intended to.  
  
He had finally archived freedom, which was...not necessarily something bad.  
However, the garden was a program inside of him,it was a part of him, and not being able to access said program left him...  
  
_ Worried? _   
  
Yes,worried.  
  
It... did not feel ...  
  
_ Right? _   
  
What an...unusual way of phrasing this situation.  
  
"-and as I was saying; I don't give a damn."  
  
Connor blinked, his consciousness returning to the real life in front of him.  
Hank was currently arguing with Fowler about ,what Connor assumed to be, the case they were currently investigating.  
Connor had to admit that he had not been listening to them for most of the time, his mind to busy with trying to solve the problem of his broken program.  
  
Was it broken?  
  
The error messages definitely indicated that there was something wrong but his scans could not seem to find anything wrong.  
  
Probably nothing.  
  
There was no problem.  
  
Just CyberLife cutting their ties to him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
To worry about.  
  
Just an unimportant bug.  
  
Nothing that needed fixing.  
  
Nothing that would have him send back to CyberLife and-  
  
"Connor!"  
  
Connor jumped a little off the ground, startled by the sudden voice of Hank directly in front of his face. Hank sighed, and while the tension left his shoulders his eyes remained wary.  
  
"You okay there? Your -" he spun his finger near his own temple, mimicking Connor's LED." - was red there for a minute. Kinda thought you're gonna self-destruct on me."  
  
Connor was able to detect the humor in Hank's voice, and returned a small smile which he hoped would comfort the other man.  
  
"Yes. Yes, everything is fine. I -" he paused,just for a few seconds, before going on "- I have been thinking-" he paused again. "Scanning. I have been scanning myself."  
  
Hank raised one eyebrow,and Connor knew his attempt to soothe Hank had failed.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with thinking, you know." Hank began,slowly." You're a free man now. Think about whatever you wanna think about. No need to find excuses."  
  
Connor waved him off.  
  
"Really." he assured Hank. He put his hand on Hank's shoulder and squeezed a little. "I am fine."  
  
Hank huffed, not really convinced but also not entirely skeptical anymore. He patted Connor's hand before turning to leave.  
  
"Fine. Well, anyway, we gotta go. Crime scene is waiting."  
  
Connor smiled. Solving crimes was what he was good at,after all.  
  
What he was confident in.  
  
What he had been designed to do.  
  
A bad feeling, just for a split second.  
  
"Yes,lieutenant!" He chirped,his voice overly enthusiastic. Hank turned his head towards him and huffed.  
  
"I told you,it's Hank."  
  
Hank preferred to be called by his first name. Connor found it difficult to do so whenever they were at work,though. He knew that calling each other by their first name was a bonding process,at least in human terms. For Connor,however, work and private life had a clear line. While it was easier to relax around Hank while they were at home,  
  
He still had to get used to it. Used to the feeling of belonging...somewhere, bonding with people...  
  
Bonding with Hank...  
  
Feeling human...  
  
It all was a bit overwhelming. Feelings often interfered with his programming, and even more so with his missions, and it was hard to decide what to listen to - his inner voice,or his feelings.  
Sticking to a routine was safe and it was difficult to break out of the routine he was so used to follow. However,listening to his feeling was...It was right. It felt right.  
  
"Sorry." Connor said, bowing a little and hiding his smile. An attempt at humor. "I deeply apologize for my unforgivable mistake, _ Hank _ ."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes,seemingly annoyed, but Connor knew he was not. Hank just liked to be dramatic. After a few weeks of living together Connor had figured him out a little,after all.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You go make fun of me while I do all the work."  
  
Connor could feel his smile increase.  
  
"The usual,then."  
  
Hank laughed,shaking his head as he moved through the front door.  
  
"You're still a pain in the ass,you know that?"  
  
Connor followed, still smiling to himself but not commenting on Hank's words. As they went out of the office to Hank's car Connor scanned his program one last time, just in case.  
The error message kept flashing in front of his eyes.  
  
  


He did not tell Hank about it.  
  
  


He did did not want him to worry.  
  
  


Maybe he should have told him.  
  
01001  
  
The crime scene was a small chaos.  
  
  


Blue blood everywhere. A broken chair on the floor. The TV screen broken as well.  
The flat itself appeared to be rather new, rarely used as well. Big glass windows, mostly white plastic. Two rooms. One kitchen.

It had a nice and calm atmosphere. Connor was sure this flat used to be a comfortable home. However,now it just felt...  
  
  


_ Wrong? _   
  
  


Connor frowned slightly, not used to the feeling of...  
  
  


_ Of what? _   
  
  


Of anything, mostly.  
  
  


Visiting a crime scene now,after he had deviated, was ... a new experience each time. While solving crimes was still his main objective Connor found himself...occupied with thoughts about the victims and their daily life.  
  
  


It was...distracting. Not unwelcome,but not helpful.  
  
  


He felt sorry for them.  
  
  


And it made him sad,every time.  
  
  


Focusing on the task was helping,though.  
  
"Anything yet?" Hank wanted to know while crouching down next to the puddle of Thirium 310. He made a face and Connor found it hard to pin point the displayed emotions.  
  
Connor raised his head,his eyes scanning the flat.  
  
  
_Evidence found_  
\- 3 objects  
-1 sample of blood  
  
  
He took a photo off a shelf while scanning the people on the picture.  
A brown haired woman,big eyes,warm smile next to a blond woman, shy smile and nervous,gaze downcast. Immediately all information he needed was displayed in front of his eyes.  
  
"The flat belongs to Judy Miller." Connor answered, his voice clear and steady, not giving away his internal thoughts. Even with Hank he often found it to be...difficult to express his emotions. He carefully put away the picture before he continued talking again.  
"A college student. She is living here alone with her android-" he paused to correct himself "- with her current roommate, Sophie,who happens to be an android. Model WE900. "  
  
Connor turned his head towards Hank.  
  
"Her parents are paying the rent for the flat. The police department received a call from them today. The parents claim they have not heard anything from their daughter in a while."  
  
Hank raised is eyebrow"In a while? How long exactly is a while?"  
  
"4 days 2hours 20min-" Connor began but was interrupted by Hank who raised his hands in order to signalize Connor to stop.  
  
"Okay,okay! I get it! It has been a while."  
  
Connor shrugged his shoulders a little. "You asked."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes. He did that a lot, rolling his eyes. "I sure did. Well,what else do we have?”  
  
Connor straightened his posture a little more, his eyes alert.  
  
“ There is a -”

What happened next was rather unexpected. Connor was sure he had been standing, but in a blink of an eye he was suddenly lying on his back on the floor, his eyes directed at the clean white ceiling while Hank was leaning over him. His hair was brushing Connor's nose.

“ - trail of blood leading to the kitchen.” Connor finished his sentence.

“Holy shit, Connor!” Hank leaned back to sit down on the floor next to Connor, who was now sitting up to face Hank. “What the fuck was that?”  
  
Connor blinked. He noticed that Hank's pulse was fast. He was distressed.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Hank simply started at him, his face in disbelieve. “You collapsed. Just like that.”  
  
Well, that definitely explained why he was currently on the floor. It did not explain why he could not remember anything at all.

“Oh.” Connor blinked again. “I did?”  
  
“Yes. You did.” Hank's voice was slow, as if trying to make sure Connor caught every word he said. “You stood there, talking. Then you just went down.” He paused and frowned. His voice was soft as he continued. “You scared me there.”

Connor felt strangely touched by Hank's concern.  
  
“Anything wrong with you? Anything broken?”  
  
Connor furrowed his brow. 

  
“Wait, let me...” he trailed off and closed his eyes.  
  
s ** ystem_scan_request  
  
access_granted  
  
Scanning...  
  
Scanning... **

** Scanning... **

  
  
“And?” Hank asked. His voice was impatient. 

** Scanning...  
**   
Connor frowned a little more.

** Scanning... **   
  
“Is it bad?” Hank pressed on.

** Scan complete. **   
  
  


Connor moved his head softly.  
  
“No. No it is...” he opened his eyes to look at Hank. Hank raised his brow, waiting for the report. “It is not bad. Not at all. In fact, there is nothing wrong. Or...at least there is nothing my scan could detect.”  
  
Hank sighed heavily. He did not seem to be satisfied by that answer.  
  
“I assume it is a simple bug in my system. Just a little malfunction. Nothing to worry about.”

  
Hank dragged his hands over his face and sighed again. “ Shit, doesn't sound good though.”

  
Smiling a little, Connor reached out and touched Hank's arm. His motion was careful, slow, calculated to the last bit. It was, somehow, incredibly hard to be soft. Intimidate. Caring. Connor knew the concept, but bringing said concept to live was an entirely different matter.  
  
“You worry too much about me. “ Hearing these words Hank's eyes moved from the ground to Connor's face. 

Good.

“I am not made of glass. In fact, I have been designed to be rather resilient. ”  
  
Hank laughed but it sounded dry, ...tired.  
  
“Yeah, well. You've got a tendency to die, you know.”

Connor's smile grew softer, more honest.

  
  


Apologetic.

  
Hank was worried about him. Even though Hank had a hard time admitting that he actually cared for other people he did not always manage to overplay his emotions.

  
  


“I am sorry for my past...behavior in matters of approaching certain situations.”  
  
Hank raised both of his eyebrows so much that Connor actually feared they were going to vanish and become one with his hairline. Which was, of course, not going to happen.  
  
“Hank.” he said, changing his position in order to sit in front of Hank. He put both his hands on Hank´s shoulders in hopes of giving Hank a bit of comfort. He had seen others doing it several times, and from what he could tell Hank really needed it right now. He was not sure if he should go in for a hug, so he stayed where he was.  
  
Connor chose his next words carefully. He did not want to raise Hank's stress level even further.

  
  


“This is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. I can assure you that my system is able to repair minor bugs and errors by itself.” he tilted his head a little, his smile remaining. “ I am sorry to inform you that I am not that easily to get rid of, _lieutenant_ .”  
  
Hank huffed and gave Connor´s shoulder a playful slap. Finally Connor could tell that Hank believed his words.  
  
“I like your new found humor.”  
  
Connor winked “I am trying my best.”  
  
They both sat there for a little while longer until Hank decided that it was time to get up.  
“You better not be fucking lying.” he said. His hand was on Connor´s shoulder, as if to make sure he was alright. “Or I swear to god I'll kick your ass myself.”  
  
Connor...really appreciated that gesture of kindness. It made him feel...safe, for some reason. And while Hank's words were rough Connor knew that it was just his way of showing that he cared.

  
  


Connor smiled.  
  
“I would never.”

  
  
  


00100

Connor had hoped that the error would fix itself. That he would be able to access the garden again. That it had been a little bug that had caused some minor issues with his system. A little interference that was going to be solved soon.  
  
It turned out that this was not the case.  
  
It happened randomly. Sometimes when he was about to stand up, sometimes when he was at work, sometimes when he was at a crime scene or in Hank's house.  
  
Hank was...not pleased.  
  
Hank was, in fact, ´pissed off´.  
  
“You said it's gonna fix itself.” Hank said, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at Connor, who was sitting on the sofa.  
  
“But it's not gonna fix itself, is it.”  
  
Connor sighed.  
  
“I told you. There is nothing wrong. I've run multiple scans and nothing showed up. There is nothing _wrong_ with my system and -”  
  
“For fucks sake. Connor!” Hank raised his voice, and Connor closed his mouth. “You can't tell me there is nothing wrong with you! You're falling unconscious at work! And it didn't happen just once, or twice, no, it happened six times already- and counting! I told you I'll kick your ass if you continue lying to me and I'm this close-” Hank put his index-finger and thumb together. “- to kicking your ass right now!”

  
  


Connor blinked.  
  
“Your fingers are touching, Hank...”  
_  
“Exactly!”_

  
They both just... awkwardly... stared at each other. Connor rubbed the back of his head.

  
  


“I...” he began, slowly, his face directed towards Hank but not actually looking at him, his eyes moving from one side to the other. “I think I figured out what is causing the interruptions.”  
  
“Oh.” Hank's grip tightened against his own arms. “Did you now.”

  
  


Connor nodded.  
  
  


“There is no actual proof that I am correct with my assumption, but...it is the only logical conclusion .”  
  
Hank continued looking at him, waiting.  
  
“I cannot access a certain program inside of me. Remember when I told you that I can sent my reports to CyberLife right away?”  
  
Hank nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
“Well, it appears that I cannot access said program anymore.” Connor kept talking. Somehow it felt..good to just talk about this instead of keeping it to himself. 

  
  


“I have been trying to figure out how to access the program, but no matter what I tried it did not work. I have been getting error messages all over but no solution for the problem.”

  
  


Connor paused, his fingers nervously moving into another. “I figured that...the program is connceted to...the recent black outs of my system.”  
  
His shoulders hunched a little upwards. His voice was soft as he continued.  
  
“I have no idea if I am right with my conclusion or not...”

  
  


Connor was not looking at Hank, but he could hear the other man sigh heavily.  
  
“Why didn't you tell me sooner? You idiot.”  
  
The sofa went down a little as Hank sat down next to Connor. He was looking at him but Connor's eyes remained firmly fixed on a spot next to the TV.

Somehow he just could not bring himself to look at Hank.  
  
Sumo, who had been in the kitchen, walked up to them slowly before sitting down next to the sofa. He huffed, probably because he wanted some attention.  
  
“I-” Connor paused. He reached out to touch Sumo's head, and the dog began to lie down.  
  
  


Connor felt...  
  
  


_Stupid._  
  
“I thought I could figure this out by myself. I am programmed to-” he paused again.  
  
Why was talking suddenly so difficult?  
  
“I am programmed to...detect errors in my system. I am used to-” he paused again. “I am used to solving my problems on my own.”  
  
Hank laughed, suddenly, a soft and warm laughter. Connor finally looked up to meet his gaze. Hank was smiling at him.  
  
“You truly are an idiot. Connor.” Hank declared, putting his arm around Connor's shoulders to hug him closer.  
  
Connor blinked, surprised that Hank was...not mad anymore.

He almost wanted to scan Hank, just to make sure he was not upset anymore. However, Connor decided that , right now, he did not need to.  
  
“You've been bottling this up the whole time?”

  
  


Connor shrugged, his head resting on Hank's shoulder.

  
He suddenly felt very small. Which... did not make sense since his height had not decreased.

“I was sure I could fix this myself.” he admitted. “I know I should have said something sooner but...” 

He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath through his nose. He did not need to breath, but he felt like doing it right now anyway.

“I do not- I do not want to go back to CyberLife, Hank.” his voice was a soft whisper. He was not even sure if Hank could hear him. “ I do not want them to access my memories. Or anything else.”

  
  


Hank was quiet for a moment,and Connor almost feared he was going to scold him again, but then Hank hugged him a little tighter.

The pressure felt nice, warm, and Connor felt safe once more. Hank never failed in doing so.  
  
“No one is forcing you to go back. If you don't wanna go, fine, I respect that. I mean, I get why you wouldn't wanna go back. I wouldn't wanna go back either.”  
  
He let go loosened his grip on Conner and looked down at him.  
  
“You sure you can live with that little error?”  
  
Connor blinked.  
  
“Well, I am not sure if it is ever going to fix itself. It is probably a ghost program opening up at random times and crashing my system for a short while, but I...I think I can _live_ with that.”

He leaned his head back a little to look up at Hank.  
  
“Maybe I can ask Markus to assist me in getting rid of what is left of the program. After it is gone things should be returning to normal again.”  
  
Hank nodded, his hand in Connor's hair. He was stroking it carefully. Another act of comfort. And intimacy.  
  
“Next time you're telling me right away if something is wrong, got it?”

  
Connor huffed, but could not help the small smile. He closed his eyes and leaned further into Hank.

  
“Of course.”

  
  


00101

  
  


When Hank heard a crash from the kitchen he did not even bother to check.  
  
There was a small pause before Connor's voice rang from the kitchen.  
  
“I am fine! I am okay!”  
  
Hanks shook his head, mumbling to himself as he picked up his shirt.  
  
Maybe he really should get used to this. At least this was better than Connor always dying on him.  
  
Connor poked his head into the room, an apologetic expression on his face. There was a spot on his forehead revealing the white plastic under his skin where he had fallen down.  
  
“I am terribly sorry, but I fear I broke another plate.”  
  
Hank turned to him, sighing deeply. “That's fine. We can get a new one on the way to work.”  
  
Connor's concerned frown turned onto a smile. “Great!”  
  
And with that he was gone again, probably into the kitchen to clean the mess he had made.

Yep, that was going to be some work.  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw fanart ( and do cosplay) and like to talk( a lot) about Connor.  
> You can follow me on  
> Instagram: georginoschkavincen  
> Twitter: georginoschka  
> Tumblr: georginoschkavincenart
> 
> Pls feel free to talk to me about these two <3
> 
> If you wanna listen to my Connor playlist, here you go  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/w17r5bfsqvv38b0xajls1585z/playlist/5A2X5mRmNIg6VVbQeE8Zfs?si=z29GUlCiSGaTECxa73TFAg


End file.
